supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pit
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Pit (SSBB), Pit (SSB4) y Pit (SSBU). Pit (''ピット Pitto'') es el personaje principal de la [[Kid Icarus (universo)|serie Kid Icarus]]. Es un ángel que busca los tres tesoros sagrados para salvar a Palutena de Medusa, la enemiga principal de la serie. Pit aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, donde se le dio su diseño actual, el cual es usado en su más reciente entrega, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Perfil [[Archivo:Pit Kid Icarus.jpg|thumb|left|Art oficial de Pit en Kid Icarus.]] Pit es un ángel del Reino del Cielo, un lugar donde viven los ángeles. Pit tiene las características físicas comunes de los ángeles, con alas y una especie de toga, además de usar unas sandalias de color café y un laurel dorado. No puede recorrer grandes distancias ya que sus alas son muy débiles, aparte de que no puede volar por sí solo, pero al obtener varios objetos y poderes (las Alas de Pegaso de los [[Tres Tesoros Sagrados]], la Pluma de ángel y el Don del vuelo), Pit puede volar por su cuenta, aunque por tiempo limitado. Pit, portando el arco de Palutena, debe salvar a la homónima diosa de la luz de las garras de Medusa, la diosa de la oscuridad y jefe final de ''Kid Icarus''. Para eso, Pit debe conseguir los 3 tesoros sagrados: las Flechas de luz, el Escudo reflector y las Alas de Pegaso, recorriendo el Inframundo, el mundo superior y el Reino del Cielo buscando los tesoros, todo esto para poder derrotar a Medusa y liberar a Palutena. [[Archivo:Pit KI Of Myths and Monsters.gif|thumb|left|Art oficial de Pit en Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters.]] En la secuela, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit es enviado a recibir entrenamiento por Palutena, quien tiene un sueño profético en el cual los demonios invadían la Tierra de los Ángeles; en su viaje, se encuentra con varios guardianes, los cuales resguardan los tres tesoros sagrados. Tras probar ser digno de usarlos, Pit los usa para vencer al demonio Orcos y salvar su hogar. Luego de 25 años sin un juego protagónico (haciendo sus cameos más importantes durante la época de su primer juego), Pit vuelve en Kid Icarus: Uprising para vencer a Medusa, quien ha resucitado por medios desconocidos; sin embargo, todo termina siendo parte de un conflicto aun mayor, que trae a enemigos de antaño junto a nuevas amenazas, incluyendo una copia oscura de sí mismo. En Super Smash Bros. Un rumor popular establece que se pensaba incluir a Pit como un personaje jugable en este juego, junto con Bowser, Mewtwo, el Rey Dedede y muchos otros personajes, antes de ser descartado por limitaciones de espacio/tiempo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los tres personajes anteriormente mencionados, ninguna fuente oficial definitiva demuestra que se consideró incluir a Pit como un personaje jugable. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pit aparece como un trofeo, el cual solo puede ser conseguido en el minijuego Hazte con los trofeos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pit :Pit es el jefe de la guardia personal de la diosa de la luz, Palutena, y debe viajar por todas partes para reunir los tres tesoros sagrados que le ayudarán a derrotar a la malvada diosa de la oscuridad, Medusa, y liberar a Palutena. Pit no puede volar con sus pequeñas alas, así que debe servirse de las del caballo alado, Pegaso, para poder despegar. ¿Volverá Pit a entrar en acción? :*''Kid Icarus'' Inglés :Pit :The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit travelled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Icarus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again? :*''Kid Icarus'' (7/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Pit se volvió un personaje jugable en este juego, y su apariencia fue totalmente renovada de acuerdo a los tiempos actuales. Además, su arco tiene la capacidad de dividirse en dos espadas, siendo su arma para combatir. Tres de sus movimientos especiales son los tres tesoros sagrados del primer juego. Por último, su Smash Final, es el mismísimo ejército de Palutena. Como dato curioso, su apariencia en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es usada en su más reciente entrega, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pit :El capitán de la guardia real de Palutena, diosa de la luz y reina de Angel Land. La diosa de la oscuridad, Medusa, conquistó el averno, el mundo terrenal y los cielos, para después encerrar a Palutena. Pit escapó y, armado con el arco mágico de Palutena, acudió al rescate. A lo largo de su travesía recogió tres tesoros sagrados que empleó para enfrentarse a Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' Inglés :Pit :The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Pit es uno de los personajes confirmados para aparecer en la siguiente entrega de la serie. En esta ocasión, su apariencia ha variado un poco, teniendo ahora la cara un poco más "plana" que en la entrega anterior. Pit es uno de los personajes más afectados en la transición a la nueva entrega, ya que varios de sus ataques normales han cambiado; varios de ellos son ataques nuevos, mientras que otros han sido refinados estéticamente. Pit es también el personaje con el mayor número de ataques especiales cambiados, ya que a excepción del Arco de Palutena, todos sus ataques especiales, incluyendo su Smash Final, han sido reemplazados. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Pit :Aunque es un ángel, con alas y todo, Pit no puede volar sin la ayuda de su divinidad favorita, Palutena. En este juego, se le da bien luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia; además, puede rechazar proyectiles. Por no hablar de sus excelentes recuperaciones, gracias a los cuatro saltos seguidos que puede encadenar. :*''Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Pit fue confirmado como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018, junto al resto de los personajes de Kid Icarus. Aunque no se han visto cambios en sus movimientos, se sabe que tiene un nuevo Smash Final: el Carro de Luz. Montando el carruaje personal de Auriga, acarreado por los caballos Photos y Lux, Pit apunta hacia la dirección en la que quiere embestir con el carruaje, de forma similar al Dragoon. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos